The present application relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an information processing program, and an information processing system.
In recent years, information processing terminals such as mobile phones on which a non-contact ID (Integrated Circuit) card or IC chip is mounted have become widely available. User IDs and the like are recorded in such IC chips. Moreover, applications that can access an IC chip can be mounted on such information processing terminals. Such applications read recorded data such a user ID recorded in an IC chip, which can be used as authentication information when accessing an information providing server and the like providing various kinds of content. Accordingly, the information providing server can provide only content data corresponding to the user ID transmitted from an information processing terminal to the information processing apparatus.
Various technologies have been used to prevent unauthorized illegal access by third parties in transmission/reception of data. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-77487 discloses a technology to verify authenticity of access in which user signature information in which information such as the user access time is encoded is transmitted to a server apparatus and the server apparatus decodes the received user signature information.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-77487